Sketchbooks and Pools
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: ONESHOT Daisy finds a picture of her in Tracey's sketchbook, and Tracey won't tell her why. HANDYMANSHIPPING


Author's Note: This is my stab at a one-shot handyman shipping Pokemon fanfic

**Author's Note: This is my stab at a one-shot handyman shipping Pokemon fanfic. So, we're going to hope this turns out well. By the well, my spelling is probably incorrect since I can't spell Pokemon's names so please forgive me.**

Daisy ran over to greet Tracey who was drawing a picture of a Gyrados. The young woman looked over her sister's friend's shoulder to watch him sketch his lovely drawing. She released a small girlish giggle making Tracey look up at her.

"Wow, that's like really good," Daisy said in her usual Valley-girl accent.

"Thanks," said Tracey Sketchit as he tried not to blush although the lovely girl's body was pressed close to him. He looked up at Daisy's smiling face as she attempted to take the sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Tracey as Daisy snatched his sketchbook. The blonde flipped her hair behind her shoulder as he stood up in order to retrieve his book filled with drawings of mainly Pokemon.

"I like totally want to see your fabulous drawings," Daisy explained opening his sketchbook eagerly. She patted Tracey on the head, "Don't worry, you are an amazing artist."

_That isn't what I'm worried about _thought Tracey as he looked at the blonde who was carefully looking at his pictures. Then she let out an adorable high-pitched squeal when she turned the page.

"What is it," asked a worried Tracey almost on instinct. He was used to having to help Daisy out as he spent more time in Cerulean city. He wondered why Daisy was getting so worked up all the time.

"It's like totally fantastic," Daisy exclaimed giving Tracey a wink. "I mean you captured me perfectly, but I thought you were a Pokemon watcher." She showed him the picture of Tracey that he had drawn. In his sketch, she was watching her Luvdisc in the large aquarium.

"Thanks," said Professor Oak's assistant turning a bright shade of red. _I can't believe she likes it_ Tracey's thoughts echoed through his mind. He sat down by the large pool in the Cerulean gym.

"Tracey," Daisy said looking through the rest of the sketchbook, "I'm the only person you drew. Why is that? I mean it's totally cool, but I don't get it." She sat beside her companion unaware of Tracey's reasons.

Tracey answered lying, "I don't know."

"That like doesn't seem to be a good enough reason," she scoffed kicking off her shoes. Her small pale toes barely touching the water. She thought _I wonder what Tracey is hiding from me. He should know he can tell me anything. I'm his friend._ She gave him a light push.

"It seems good enough for me," joked Tracey who was soon pushed into the water by Daisy who lightly giggled at what she did accidentally towards the Pokemon watcher. Tracey coughed out water and frowned.

"You didn't have to do that," he said giving her a stern look.

Daisy sighed and shook her head. "No way, Trace. I think you should tell me otherwise you'll only like get wetter." Her logic to her was unfailing. She put down the sketchbook and watched Tracey pull himself from the pool.

"That wasn't fair at all. You should've given me some sort of warning," Tracey said as he began to look for a towel. She smiled proudly as she moved her body in front of his.

"Oh but it so was," said Daisy pushing Tracey back into the water. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her. They both made a large splash as they landed into the pool of crystal blue water.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Daisy, "My hair!" She splashed Tracey unaware of his large smile. Tracey sighed wondering how she made it through the day, but maybe that was why she always sent for his assistance.

"That's what you get for pushing me into the pool," Tracey Sketchit replied.

"You deserved being pushed into the pool for not like giving me a real answer," retorted the blonde woman in her valley girl accent. She doubted that Tracey could argue with her, but he was completely mistaken.

"Well, you shouldn't have stolen my sketchbook," replied Tracey thinking that he had won the argument against Misty's sister. He noticed Daisy pouting.

"Well, I'm like sorry Tracey," she said giving him a hug although they were in the water. "It's not my fault that you draw amazingly. I would draw me too if I were you."

"It's okay, Daisy," said Tracey hugging her back, "How about we get out of this water?" She smiled as she brushed some of the wet hair in Tracey's eyes from his face. She pressed her lips against his.

She smiled as he kissed her return, "I don't know. I kind of like it in the water. Don't you?" Tracey smiled as he realized his feelings for Daisy were acknowledged and returned.

"Yes, I do," answered the Pokemon watcher. He kissed the blonde on the forehead and said, "I think I understand better why you love it so much."

The End


End file.
